invaderzimfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zig
Overview Zig is a female Irken Invader and is the daughter of Almighty Tallest Purple and the niece of Almighty Tallest Red, making her a princess. After successfully invading a planet in Operation Impending Doom 2, Zig was sent to a long-term vacation to Earth (while Zim was still working on conquering it). Zig happened to set up her base in the same block as Zim's base/house and was unaware that she wasn't the only Irken on Earth. After she finished setting up her base, she then studied life on Earth to gain knowledge of what to be cautious and what not to be cautious for. She then started a new life on Earth while her vaction lasted (10 years). Appearance Zig has pink eyes and a square-curled antannae. Like Tak, she also wears a purple uniform unlike a usual invader (pink) along with purple dots on her PAK. She also has a lightning-like mark on her forehead due to an explosion in one of her testing labs. She is slightly taller than Zim as well. Personality Zig you could say has an emo-like nature and can be really dark at times and usually smiles at pain. She is also an unsocial person (most of the time) and usually just wants to get her tasks done so that she can do whatever she wants. Though, as a friend, she is extremely loyal and is probably your best go-to person for help. Physically and mentally, she is usually calm, but when angered, it is suggested that you run for your life or protect yourself if possible, otherwise, you'll have to endure the pain she smiles about. Serious at most times, and rarely becomes to her "immaturity" state. She also LOVES listening to music. Zig is also a smart and strategetic invader just like Tak. She is also a black belt in many different kinds of martial arts like Kung Fu, Karate, Ju Jitsu, etc. Relationships Zim - Zim has a crush on Zig due to her attractive appearance. Zim and Zig first met after Zim saw her setting up her base on the same block where Zim lives. Zig finds Zim as a non-threat but doesn't mind being Zim's crush on her. They help each other at times and became friends after awhile. Tak - Tak and Zig are best friends and have know each other ever since they were little Smeets. They both acknowledge each other in many ways and find each other as good sisters. When it comes to combat, they are almost unstoppable and many other alien races cower in fear when they see them. Vicky - Vicky is her sister. They do not get along well and that is normal for most brothers/sisters. Zig finds Vicky very annoying and tries to shut her up if she tends to talk too much. Though, as sisters, they still love and care for each other like family. Dib - Zig finds Dib VERY annoying and usually tries to avoid him at all costs. She may also help Zim fight Dib at times, depending on the situation. Dib keeps bugging Zig just like how he bugs Zim when it comes to his "I must save Earth" state. Zig almost killed Dib due to him destroying her iPod while listening to music until Zim accidentally shot her when he was trying to aim for Dib's big head. Trivia *Zig likes listening to music. *Zig owns various Irken Technology such as the Hunter Destroyer and a Death Wave Cannon. *When she is fighting alongside Tak, they are nicknamed "The Irken Duo." *Best friends with Tak . Category:Females Category:Female Category:Irkens Category:Alien Category:Characters